Roman Picisan
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Terkadang, kisah asmaramu mirip dengan kisah Roman Picisan yang tertayang murah di televisi dengan gambaran pencitraan yang klise dan pasaran. RnR, please? Warning Inside!


**Halo halooo. Saya kembali dengan fic one-shot terbaru saya yang... dapet inspirasinya secara dadakan ketika sedang bernostalgia dengan masa lalu. Tapi cerita di masa lalu saya itu sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang saya tulis di sini kok~. Cuma lagu yang berjudul sama dengan fic ini sempat dinyanyikan seseorang untuk saya di masa lalu X'D. Aih... #PLAK**

**Saya akui, ini one-shot terpendek yang pernah saya buat.**

**Jadi, silakan yang mau baca~!**

**Enjoy, minna!**

* * *

**Roman Picisan**

**By : YandereHachan24**

**Rate : T**

**Kaito Shion x Miku Hatsune**

* * *

**WARNING!**

Full of Romance, abal, Full of Picisan idea, etc

_"Terkadang, kisah asmaramu mirip dengan kisah Roman Picisan yang tertayang di televisi dengan gambaran pencitraan yang sangat klise dan pasaran."_

.

.

.

.

.

Iris matanya itu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok hijau _tosca_ dikuncir dua yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Sebuah kurva melengkung ke bawah yang tipis terbentuk di bibir lelaki berambut senada dengan irisnya itu. Senyuman simpul yang jarang ditunjukkannya pada khalayak ramai. Tentu saja bukan karena dia adalah sosok pemuda yang dingin. Kaito Shion, nama pemuda itu, hanya tidak terlalu senang berbasa-basi. Mungkin itu salah satu kelemahannya mengingat reputasi cowok pendiam dan misterius sudah melekat padanya. Predikat itu yang membuatnya dikerubungi gadis-gadis yang berlomba-lomba ingin menjadi pacarnya. Walau Kaito sendiri tidak butuh hal itu. Dia lebih senang begini.

Lebih senang memerhatikan daripada diperhatikan. Lebih suka mendengar daripada berbicara.

Jemari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya sendiri saat gadis berambut _tosca _tadi mengerling pada temannya yang berambut hijau—yang dia kenali sebagai siswi paling jago nyanyi di sekolah itu, Gumi Megpoid—yang sedang menceritakan hal-hal yang membuat gadis itu tertawa.

Entahlah.

Dia suka dengan senyuman gadis itu.

Dia suka dengan gaya gadis itu.

Dia suka dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang menyenangkan.

Dia suka suara gadis itu.

Intinya, dia menyukai gadis itu. Walau gadis itu tak pernah tahu. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak terlalu mengenal gadis itu. Tidak tahu bagaimana sifatnya, tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaannya dan lain-lain. Tapi dia sudah jatuh kepada gadis itu. Tanpa ia sadari, semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Awal pertemuan bak opera sabun murahan yang ada di televisi.

Saat Kaito membantu gadis itu membawa kertas-kertas super-tebal yang diberikan sensei mereka padanya sendirian. Mentang-mentang gadis itu piket, masa' guru boleh berlaku seenaknya begitu?

Kaito hanya merasa, tidak _gentle_ bagi lelaki seperti dia untuk tidak membantu gadis berambut hijau _tosca _itu terlihat kewalahan membawa kertas sebanyak dan setebal itu sendirian. Maka tanpa jaim-jaim lagi, Kaito berjalan ke arahnya dan membantunya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam lalu menyipitkan matanya sebelum berjalan bersama Kaito ke ruang guru. Bahkan mereka tak saling bicara setelahnya.

Dan bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kaito tetap menjalani harinya, dan begitupun gadis itu.

Pertemuan yang tidak romantis. Bahkan terkesan klise, bukan?

Namun Kaito Shion tidak menyangka, gadis yang bernama Miku Hatsune itu—yep, Kaito mencaritahu namanya lewat daftar nama OSIS yang dikumpulkan temannya—ternyata sangat menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu memiliki tutur kata yang ceria, ekspresi yang manis dan sejuta keindahan lainnya yang tergabung menjadi satu dalam seorang Miku Hatsune.

Dan saat itulah Kaito jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta pada gadis yang bahkan tak pernah diajaknya bicara.

Yang juga tak pernah saling menyapa walau berpapasan.

Semuanya terdengar seperti filsafah ringan namun menusuk hati yang ditulis Oscar Wilde dalam bukunya; seperti dua kapal yang berpapasan sewaktu badai, kami telah saling bersilang jalan satu sama lain; tapi kami tidak membuat sinyal, kami tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, karena kami tidak punya apa pun untuk dikatakan. Romantis? Memang. Tapi terkadang kenyataan romansa yang ada dalam benak setiap orang tidak seindah mimpi-mimpinya. Bahkan nyaris tak menyentuh khayalannya.

Seperti yang dialami Kaito Shion.

Laki-laki itu terus memetik sekuntum rindu dari gadis itu jika si gadis tidak muncul di depan matanya. Walau perih terus membuat Kaito merasa sakit memendam rasa ini sendirian, dia membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta sendirian. Memerhatikan keseharian gadis itu, melihatnya tertawa bersama teman-temannya… dan membiarkan dirinya ikut tersenyum melihat gadis itu tertawa. Senyuman itu menenangkan hati. Dan membuat Kaito merasa seluruh bebannya terangkat.

Aneh.

Kaito menyunggingkan senyuman miring. Apakah jatuh cinta segini mengalahkan logika dan egonya? Oh, Tuhan. Perkataan picisan lainnya terlontar dari mata hati Kaito yang tak pernah berbohong nyaris membuatnya gila karena pikirannya sendiri. Kaito Shion menyukai gadis itu. Bahkan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dan dia tak dapat menyangkalnya. Sesulit apapun dia berusaha tidak menyukai gadis itu, semuanya sudah terlanjur.

Kaito tidak akan menolak takdir yang akan membawanya bersama gadis itu kelak. Namun jika tidak, Kaito sama sekali tidak keberatan. Itu saja.

Kau tahu apa yang bisa merusak perasaan sayangmu?

Rasa ingin saling memiliki yang begitu dahsyat. Itulah yang membuatmu egois dan setelah saling memiliki, semuanya akan terasa hambar. Dan Kaito jelas tidak sedangkal itu mengenai perasaannya terhadap Miku. Dia ingin melindungi gadis itu.

Sesederhana itu.

Dia baru akan mengambil langkah sebelum keragu-raguan membuatnya menghentikan niat awalnya itu.

Saat ia menyadari perasaannya, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Saat Kaito kembali pada kenyataan, gadis itu telah digandeng oleh laki-laki lain.

Laki-laki berambut _honey blonde _dikuncir itu menghampiri Miku di antara teman-temannya. Baju seragamnya agak berantakkan dengan kemeja keluar dari celana dan jaket putihnya terletak sembarangan di bahunya. Mereka tampak berdialog sesaat lalu Len mengacak rambut Miku dan membuat gadis itu tertawa. Setelahnya, Miku meraih tasnya sendiri dan berjalan keluar kelas bersama laki-laki tadi sambil melambai pada teman-temannya yang langsung membalas lambaian itu.

_Ah…_

Kaito menghela nafas putus asa. _Mereka._

Miku Hatsune dan Len Kagamine. Pasangan yang akhir-akhir ini menjalin hubungan asmara. Bahkan diakui menjadi pasangan paling cocok di sekolah mereka. Haah, _kuning dengan tosca_. Apanya yang cocok?, setidaknya itulah rasa gusar yang ditujukkan Kaito untuk pasangan yang menurutnya paling tidak serasi di dunia ini.

Sementara itu… Biru dan _tosca_. Cocok sekali, bukan?

"Kaito!" panggilan akrab di telinganya membuatnya menghentikan lamunannya dan menolehkan pandangannya lalu mendapati lelaki berambut ungu panjang menatapnya di ambang pintu.

"Ayo latihan basket!" ajaknya. Dia mengangguk dan meraih tasnya sendiri untuk berjalan keluar bersama Gakupo Kamui. Berusaha mengenyahkan dialog-dialog hatinya yang berkelebat dalam rujukan dirinya sendiri.

Lucu, ya.

Terkadang, kisah asmaramu mirip dengan kisah Roman Picisan yang tertayang di televisi dengan gambaran pencitraan yang sangat klise dan pasaran. Sangat mudah ditebak akhirannya, dan itulah yang terjadi. Sama seperti membaca buku yang sama berulang-ulang kali, kau pasti sudah tahu akhir cerita dalam buku itu, bukan? Namun kenapa tetap kau baca?

Karena jalinan takdir cerita romansa yang picisan sesederhana itu. Sesimpel itu.

Karena cinta tidak harus memiliki.

_Iya 'kan, Kaito?_

Tanpa menjawabnya, Kaito hanya bisa berharap ia dapat menghilangkan perasaan picisannya pada gadis yang sudah dimiliki orang lain itu.

Dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Tentu saja.

**OWARI**

**SELESAAAI X'D #PLAK**

**Agak bingung gak bacanya? Kalo iya... maaf deh. Namanya juga manusia. T.T fufufu.**

**Oh ya, masalah filsafahnya Oscar Wilde, saya memang pernah membaca filsafah cinta itu. Entah kenapa penulis itu menginspirasi saya membuat fic picisan ini. Bener-bener keren. *o* #udahudah.**

**Ehm, bagi yang gatau apa itu artinya "Roman Picisan", biar saya jelaskan ya ;)**

**Roman** adalah salah satu jenis sastra yang ceritanya mengusung tema percintaan sedangkan **Picisan** dapat diartikan diartikan murahan. Terjemahan bebasnya, **roman picisan** merupakan karya sastra yang bercerita tentang percintaan yang jalan ceritanya sudah bisa ditebak.

**Sebenernya, cerita Roman Picisan itu berakhir bahagia, tapi saya bikin gantung ajalah di sini. X'D #PLAK**

**Slow ajaa. Ada sequelnya kok ;) tunggu aja yaaa. **

**Akhir kata...**

**Reviewmu, kebahagiaanku! X'3**

**So, review, please?**

**V**

**V**


End file.
